Big Girls Don't Cry
by Dru Rosier
Summary: Druella Rosier's wedding. Oneshot, Songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or story. Characters belong to JKR.

* * *

Druella Rosier takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. A million images coursed through her mind- Hogwarts, France, her family, her friends, and her childhood. All that seemed so far away now. Only a year ago had the graduated from Hogwarts, and now, she was to be married. Only a few months ago, she had willingly taken her oath to be a Death Eater, and had the Dark Mark burned against her clear skin. Her left shoulder still ached as her memory of that day flooded toward her... How she had sat among a handful of students from Slytherin, how each in turn they had the Mark branded onto their left arm and the pain- That excruciating pain that she never wished to feel again, ever, yet is feeling it once again, not physically this time, but a pain that clawed at her heart.

A soft voice issued from near the doorway. "Druella." Druella snapped out of her daydream and looked at the door, where her mother stood. "Druella," she repeated as she walked towards her. "I wanted to give you this." She handed her a wispy, cascading veil. "It was mine, and my mother's before." Désirée Rosier smiled sadly and sits down across from her. "A family heirloom… I know you'll look beautiful in it." Druella felt a single tear trace her cheek. She fingered the tiny diamonds that hung elegantly in intricate loops at the sides then leaned forward and embraced her mother. "Mum," She murmured into her mother's hair, "I don't want to marry Cygnus Black. I don't want to live with him. I don't want to stay in England!" Her mother smiled, and chided, the faintest feeling of sadness lingering in her words, "Druella. My marriage was arranged too. I was not happy, but it was my duty. I did not hate your father as much as you hate Cygnus." She lets out a small laugh before continuing, "I am surprised at how much you dislike him. I did not hate your father, I barely knew him. To me, he was someone that was suddenly thrown into my life. But I hope, Druella, that one day, you'll learn to love Cygnus as I did to your father." Druella looked at her mother and small smile tugged her lips. Her mother straightened and looked into the gilded mirror with Druella.

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

Désirée combed out Druella's dark locks of hair before curling them with her wand into graceful ringlets that tumbled down her back and framed her dark hair, contrasting greatly with her porcelain face and striking gray eyes. She took the veil and placed it gently into Druella's hair. Druella smiled at her reflection and stood up, her long white train slightly wrinkled, but was instantly smoothed with a flick from her mother's wand. "Cygnus Black will be the envy of his friends tonight, having a woman like you." Her mother smiled and wrapped her arms around Druella's shoulders. Druella cringed slightly at the thought, and then the sudden memory of the first time her parents told her that she was to marry Cygnus flashed in her mind's eye. She had shrieked at her brother about being a trophy to be won and wailed to her parents about having the "Black Family name engraved all over her" No more flirting for her, partially because Cygnus had boasted about being engaged to the most wanted girl in Slytherin's house. And because of that, everyone avoided eye contact with her, much less a single flirtatious comment about her. Shaking the memory away, Druella whispered inaudibly, "But I don't want _him_ to be envied because of me."

But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry.

Druella walked slowly down the aisle, avoiding the eyes the extremely large crowd. Even the Minister was there, and she did not know half the people... She guessed they were either somewhat important or were old friends with the two families. Her father slowed his pace down to match Druella's. "Dru, love, are you trying to stall the wedding?" Her father whispered as he looked down at her. She clung onto him tighter and whispered back with slight amusement in her voice, "Yes, _Father_." He laughed softly then smiled at the large reception crowd, earning back a few titters, making it evident that they all realized Druella's leisurely walk. She took a deep breath stared straight in front of her, her bouquet clasped firmly in her hands. Eventually, they reached the front of the aisle, and her father left her as she walked between two columns that were made of interlaced roses, the symbol of the Rosiers. Rose shaped spun crystalline diamonds and emerald poked out among the roses, sparkling in the sun. As she turned to face her husband-to-be she glanced at the audience which seemed all too massive from where she was standing. After they exchanged wedding rings and said the wedding vow, which had been bound by an Unbreakable Vow- the Black's tradition of binding one to their family forever, at least, Druella smirked at the thought, until one of them had died, or _disappeared_- Cygnus Black lifted her veil to meet her glaring eyes, daring him to kiss her for more than two seconds. A smirk played across his lips as he registered her thoughts, he leaned forward to kiss her. Druella was about to jerk away, but the thought of the Vow and her family's honor made her stay. A tie like this would elevate the Rosier Family's status, though not like they needed anymore elevation. After what felt like several days, she broke apart and glared at him, her eyes sent a million messages. She turned and faced the audience, falling into a small half-curtsy as she addressed them; her clear voice rang above the crowd, "Thank you, everyone for coming. Please enjoy yourselves today." She beamed at the crowd, with a smile that she knew would captivate them, making them forget how deliberately she tried to slow her wedding. As the crowd in front of her began to disperse, Druella's eyes and smile became icy as she turned towards Cygnus. Tiptoeing slightly, she leaned on him and breathed into his ear, venom dripping off her words, "Dearest Cygnus, you hope my parents hid my wand."

It's time to be a big girl now…


End file.
